Lifeline
by aruvqan
Summary: What happens after Ranger and his core team return from their final mission.
1. Chapter 1

Lifeline

A/N - This had a working title of Secret Pleasures, but I changed my mind. Character death - sorry but an HEA in the end.

* * *

Nightfall and nighttime in the desert is surprisingly cold. You can actually make ice on a flat dark slab of stone, you let it soak up the sun all day then pour water onto it, when the temperature drops, the thermal differential makes the water freeze fairly fast. The lack of clouds let the heat of the day escape into the night sky.

The millions of stars makes the night sky special. Uncountable tiny chips of ice spread across black velvet. Or maybe diamonds, though one diamond is all I want. Rolling over onto his back, his hours of watch over for the time being the tired man pulls out a small Ipod and threads the single earpiece into his helmet and into an ear he flicks the power lock off and hits play while hiding the faint light in a palm.

fssssssbeep  
Are you OK?

First message I ever saved. First person to ever bother wondering if I was OK. The Ramos deal when I was FTA. Not was I innocent, was I OK.

fssssssbeep  
a gentle sigh followed with a sleepy g'night

Wonder if she ever noticed that she was the only person with that number ... after I noticed she would call when I was in the wind to hear my outgoing 'Talk!' I started changing my outgoing message to give her more to listen to. Still, nice to think that someone was thinking about me that I didn't owe a paycheck to.

fsssssssssbeep  
I had a *great* day - three skips all caught in the morning, nobody rolled me in garbage and I didn't kill my car!

*snicker* Happiness sounds so odd here, almost like my own little cheerleader.

fsssssssssbeep  
What an asshole! I was doing admin when I got a call to go to the ER to meet Binky and Walton because a break in threw a chair at them and Walton ended up with stitches and a concussion. So there I am talking to Ruth - I think she has the hots for Lester, she keeps asking about him. I think I need to set them up. Carl and Big Dog are talking to Binky when Asshole storms in already in bitch mode. He has the *nerve* to ask me if you got tired of me and were passing me around like *candy* yet. frustrated pissed off sigh I was amazed, Carl shoved him and told him to go away. I got pissed and Big Dog had to take me for coffee. I was yelling at him that you had 3 other companies, and as CEO did have to travel to the other offices, as if it were any of his damned business anyway. hmf sound. _She sounds pissed_. Anyway, be safe and get back soon, I miss you.

I love the way she has all our backs. And she misses me. *Me* Sighing again, he powers down the Ipod and flips the power lock back on, rolls the earpiece and the Ipod up and tucks it back into the protective case and slides it back into his pocket.

Snuggling into his shelter half, he falls asleep, at peace in his soul.

* * *

Will There Be A Tomorrow - Chip Dockery

Can you say will the sun rise tomorrow  
Will there be any time left to borrow

Will the poet make a rhyme, will there be any time  
Can you say will there be a tomorrow

Seems to me I have been here forever  
Will this war ever end, maybe never

Will the dawn still arrive, will I still be alive  
Or will I sleep alone here forever

There's someone who I'm sure loves me only  
She's the one on my mind when I'm lonely

Does she know, can she see, is she still true to me  
Does she know what it's like to be lonely

From the sea comes the sun, dawn is breaking  
Soon, the fight for my life I'll be making


	2. Changes

Changes - January

* * *

"Thanks for this, we really need you at Rangeman even if it is only part time." Tank pushes her copy of the contract they both signed over his desk to her.

"No problem, low end skips are just not doing it right now. Got to keep Rex in hamster crunchies, right?"

"I thought the little vampire lived on blood," wisecracked Ranger.

Steph whacked him on the arm on her way past. "When do you guys leave? Or if you tell me you have to kill me..."

"In two days, Zip is stepping up and running Rangeman Trenton. Cal is going to be his second in command. Cal is going to be managing your training, he has the medical information from Bobby for your physical training. I think that Hector is going to handle lock picking and other security bypassing, and Ram is handling weapons, and Binky for self defense."

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Steph scooted past Ranger and slid her contract into her messenger bag. She grabbed her utility belt out of the top drawer and put it on. "And I promise, I will really keep my gun loaded and carry it any time I am not at my desk."

Hal popped his head over the cubical wall and added "Am I still going to be her first partner?"

Lester answered "yes, so you also get Granny Duty, so be careful of those fingers!"

Hal groaned.

Lester snickered.

"Guys, I *am* sitting here, and she is my grandmother ..." Steph teased. "Buttheads."

* * *

"Stephanie" shrilled that annoying voice "It's your mother"

"Hello Mom, you don' need to shout, I can hear you just fine," sighed Steph.

"Well you don't need to be so rude about it" she went on.

"How many times do I need to remind you not to shout on the phone then?"

"Well, fine. Did you know your grandmother has been in *Connecticut* gambling?"

"No, just that she and her crewe, as she calls them, had gone to Atlantic City. I have been busy this week and didn't have time for the whole soap opera."

"Now that is just rude..."

"Well, rent needs to be paid, and I need to work to get the money to pay."

"If you would just quit that nasty job and go to work at the tampon factory and marry Joseph you wouldn't have money troubles," her mother spouted the eternal whine.

"Mom, I like my job, and I am not marrying Joe. I don't care what you say."

"Well I never..."

"Obviously you just did. So Grandma Mazur was gambling in Connecticut instead of New Jersey and this is important why?"

"Well, she just came home."

"And?" I really wish she would come to the point, if there was actually a point and no just some random reason to call and whine at me. "What do you want me to do about it after she got herself home?"

"Well" she huffed.

"Well what? She is home, I would guess she is safe, you know where she was, so what is left?"

"Fine. Dinner tomorrow at 6 pm."

"OK. So it is Friday dinner as usual. See you then." Hanging up Steph shakes her head and thunks it down on the arm of her sofa.

* * *

Edna Mazur got her heavy blue woolen coat out of the closet and put it on, hung her purse on her arm and eased her way out the front door closing it softly so Helen wouldn't notice she had left. Walking the 2 blocks to her friend Lorraine Zupek's house she enjoyed the crisp morning air. Knocking at Lorraine's door, she winced slightly at the pain it caused the touch of arthritis in her shoulder.

Lorraine opened the door "Hello Edna, I just called the taxi for you, he should be here in a few minutes. I suppose you don't have time for a cup of coffee?" The burg houswife in Lorraine showed in the gracious offer of hospitality.

"No thanks, Lorraine. We can have coffee when I am done. This newfangled phone Stephanie got me for Christmas takes dandy pictures so I can show you the funny indian statues up at that casino in Connecticut, they are the darndest things!" Hearing the short beep of the horn on the cab outside, Edna opened the door and waved at the driver to let im know she was on her way out. "This shouldn't take too long, maybe an hour. I will see you when I get back and we can have coffee!"

* * *

"Changes" David Bowie

I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
and every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time

I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware of what they're going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Don't tell them to grow up and out of it  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Where's your shame  
You've left us up to our necks in it  
Time may change me  
But you can't trace time

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace  
I'm going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
(Turn and face the strain)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
Pretty soon now you're gonna get older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace time


	3. Chapter 3

Not In A Shy Way

"The lawyer can see you now Mrs Mazur," the receptionist buzzed open the door as Edna moved towards the office door.

"Thanks."

"Mrs Mazur," the young man offered her his hand. "I looked over the paperwork we agreed upon, and everything is exactly as you wanted it. A few signitures, and you will be all set."

They both sit down at a conference table stacked with paper. Shuffling through the first stack he says "This incorporates the company and holds the financial trusts for everybody. You have control until your passing and then full control goes to Miss Plum."

"You better get used to calling her Stephanie, she doesn't like being called Miss Plum," Edna corrected him. Flipping through the first stack, she signs where all the little stickies with arrows point. "Now she won't know anything until you have that private meeting with her right? And we can make my little video tape?"

"I will try and remember, we do tend to be a bit more formal in my business." He moves the stacks around to get to the next stack. "And yes, we have the camera all set and ready to go, though it is all on computers now."

"Well, dang. I liked the idea of a video tape like in that movie ..."

"I don't think there has been a VCR around here for the better part of 10 years," he smothers a small smile. "These are for the building, the one you liked by the park. The architect has signed off on the job, it will be about 3 months of work for everything except the top floor apartment. We understood you wanted to leave it unfinished so she could pick her own floor plan?"

"She hasn't had much luck with her old apartment, it is pretty ugly if you ask me. It has an old orange and brown bathroom! I think she would like something pretty for a change."

"Well, she will have more than enough money to decorate it however she wants. And having income properties is smart, we have the list of management companies willing to work for her. It apparently is not uncommon for building owners to live in their own properties and use management companies so the other residents don't know they are the owner."

"Ha, a stealth owner. I think she would love that idea."

"And here are all the letters for everybody telling them what they got and why. New Jersey law states that if someone is mentioned in a will, and given a bequest they can not contest the will. I imagine that it was to stop people from fighting over the furniture and Grandmother's necklace, that sort of thing."

Edna reads over each letter and signs them. She heaves a sigh. "You know, other than winning part of that lottery, there isn't much to my life. Lots of love, but not a lot of things or money."

"Well, you can say that about most people. We all aren't rich and famous. I think that using your winnings like this is very generous. Everybody you leave behind is getting something, and you are providing something very special for your granddaughter. We will get the formal letter to you in your mail drop so that when you pass your family will know to call my office."

"Thanks, Stephen. I am so glad I could do this for everybody. Sort of like a super secret Santa." Edna sighs again. "So, how do we make my video?"

Stephen gets her set up in front of a small camera wired to a laptop. "And say whatever you like to your granddaughter. Then we watch it and make sure you like it, and save the file to a disc and keep it with your will. When she comes to the office to meet with me, she can watch it in here."

"Ok, lets get cracking!" Facing the camera, Edna chatters along to Steph telling her what she has set up for the whole family, and ended "And always remember to fly, love."

She gets up from the table with a little assistance from the lawyer and heads towards the door. "Can you have the little lady out front call me a cab, please?"

"Certainly Edna. My pleasure. Though I hope not to hear from your family any time soon!" He secretly liked the little fireball of a woman. Sadly he thought she did not look like it would be all that long before he heard from her family.

"My Way" Frank Sinatra

And now, the end is near  
And so I face the final curtain  
My friend, I'll say it clear  
I'll state my case, of which I'm certain  
I've lived a life that's full  
I traveled each and every highway  
And more, much more than this, I did it my way

Regrets, I've had a few  
But then again, too few to mention  
I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption  
I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway  
And more, much more than this, I did it my way

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew  
But through it all, when there was doubt  
I ate it up and spit it out  
I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way

I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
I've had my fill, my share of losing  
And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing  
To think I did all that  
And may I say, not in a shy way  
Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way

For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not himself, then he has naught  
To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels  
The record shows I took the blows and did it my way


	4. Chapter 4

Painted Like the Wings of Butterflies ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steph parks in the side lot - new and contract employee parking. Locking her reasonably new to her CR/V she heads into the building.

Holy fuck, the freaking side lot. When Ranger gets home Diego better go back to Miami, or my foot will be meeting Ranger's ass and he will *not* be enjoying the encounter.

"Hey Nick. Quiet night?" Steph goes through the lobby to the file and mail room and dumps her purse on the desk and grabs her utility belt. Clocking in, she checks the sig and stun gun to make sure they are ready to go, she puts the belt on. "Headed to the range to get the bangy noises over with."

Nick snickers, Steph has improved her shooting to Rangeman minimum standards but still really dislikes her weapon. Clocking out at the Kronos site he fist bumps Steph. "Later Steph. Show those paper men something to fear!"

Nick heads out into the pretty spring day - May this year turned out to be clear and warm, almost beach weather. Steph sighs and heads into the depths of the building to get in her hated but required range time.

"The Show Must Go On" Queen

Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -  
The show must go on.. 


	5. Chapter 5

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It's A Neighborhood Reunion

Steph forces her key into the lock and unlocks her door, shoving it open and rebounding off the edge of the frame on her way in. Dropping her purse on the coffee table, she heads into the kitchen and gets a beer out of the fridge. Back on the couch, she digs her phone out of her purse. Opening her contact list, she hits Ranger's icon and flops her head back as it connects, "Your dime, my time ... beep"

 _Still the same joke, so he is still not back._

Distracted by the irreverent outgoing message, Steph sniffles several times then stutters "R-Ranger, um" and in a panic hits the 'end' icon, and taps the phone on her forehead.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb." She heaves a sigh and hits the icon to reconnect. "It's Grandma, she is gone, and I miss her already. She had a headache and then ... gone. I wish you were here." She stabs the end icon as she dissolves into another bout of crying.

 _I can't deal with this. Why do I have to be the strong daughter today?_

Flipping through her contact list she finds the listing for Stiva's Funeral Parlor and calls "Scooter, Stephanie Plum. Grandma Mazur passed, and we need you to go ahead. I will be there in a few to sign the paperwork to get you started." Listening to Scooters reply, Steph heads into her bedroom. "OK, Scooter. Bye." With a sigh, she rummages in her closet and finds a feminine black business casual pantsuit with a cream blouse ready for the meeting that will be perfect for a mourning outfit.

 _Mother can't bitch me out about not looking respectful. Heaven help the world if someone isn't wearing black because of a death in the damned family. I wonder if I could get away with my Rangeman cargos and tshirts ..._

She shoves her feet into a pair of low business pumps in black, checks her hair - still behaving, and tones down her eyes by removing the smokey look and going for a more natural look in neutrals and bronzes, swipes on 3 coats of mascara and thankfully her shell pink lip stain was muted enough that she didn't have to remove and replace it. Adding a splash of Dolce for strength, she snuck a hand into her shower and grabbed her flask of Bvlgari and used it to wash her hands. Burying her face into her hands she took a deep breath to wrap Ranger around her in her mind, she headed to the kitchen to feed Rex and let him know she was headed back out for a while.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So, Grandma Mazur. I am thinking those lovely Russian Tea Cake shortbread cookies, from almonds or perhaps oatmeal lace cookies. Which do you think she would have preferred?" asked Scooter. They had already gone through her coffin choice, the best viewing room and had agreed to use the picture and clothing she provided.

"I like both, so I can't really decide. Flip a coin?" Steph said tentatively.

"We can have both. She is our only guest this weekend so I have plenty of time for baking. It is going to be strange, not having her here. She was nothing if not an avid attendant at our viewings." Dave added.

"And the stand card asking for donations to the local VA charities instead of flowers?"

"We have the brochures that the people have given us to pass out ready. And the picture of her in her wedding dress, beautiful. We aren't from around here so we just knew her in the later years of her life." Scooter said. "So I think that wraps up the details. We will see you Friday afternoon at 5. Family only from 5 until 7, then we will welcome everybody until 9. Saturday 1 until 3, and the funeral at the graveside at 4."

"It sounds good. And don't forget, the spray for under her portrait, and the blanket for the foot of the casket in lavender to match her track suit accented with the purple Japanese Iris and gold Gerbera Daisies. And no babies breath, she hated babies breath."

"Got it. As annoying as she got, we really will miss her," Scooter and Dave got up with Steph and both came in for a gentle hug. "Go home, get some sleep. We will handle everything for you. Until Friday." The two men walk her to her car, and stand watching as she drives off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I'm back, Rex," she walks to the fridge, opens it and gets a grape, and drops it into the aquarium where her hamster Rex lives. Noticing he didn't immediately scurry out to grab the grape, she taps his soup can. "Rex, wake up. I want to tell you about the cookies..." Her voice trails off as there is no response. Gently she taps him on his furry little butt ... no response. So she gently tilts the soup can to discover ...

In a blind panic, she grabs her phone and makes a call - "Oh Ranger, everyone is dying! wild sobs I really could use you right now ..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dropkick Murphy Going out in style

I've seen a lot of sights and traveled many miles  
Shook a thousand hands and seen my share of smiles  
I've caused some great concern and told one too many lies  
And now I see the world through these sad, old, jaded eyes

So what if I threw a party and all my friends were there?  
Acquaintances, relatives, the girls who never cared  
You'll have a host of rowdy hooligans in a big line out the door  
Side by side with sister barbara, chief wells and bobby orr  
I'd invite the flannigans  
Replace the window you smashed out  
I'd apologize to sluggo for pissing on his couch  
I'll see mrs. mcauliffe and so many others soon  
Then I'll say I'm sorry for what I did sleepwalking in her room

You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style

Spread all my ashes about  
Dump the sucker out  
Toast me for a while  
I'm going out in style

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

The One They Fix

"Ms Plum ... Stephanie, " Stephen greeted Mrs Mazur's granddaughter at the door to his office. "I am truely sorry for your loss. I only met with your grandmother a few times, but she was really something." He offers her a choice between a comfortable looking loveseat and a wingbacked chair.

"Thanks, I always was her favorite granddaughter, she said I had sparkle. She was the person I ran to whenever I had problems," Steph chose the loveseat, and put her purse down next to her. "She gave me a letter to open when..."

"Yes, I worked with her on her will back in February. She wanted to make sure that nobody in the family could interfere with what she wanted to give you."

"So, it mentions a video? And ..."Steph queries.

"Yes a video on a disc, you can watch it here and take it with you. And unfortunately lots of paperwork ... nothing I can do about the paperwork as we need it to be legal. With your job, you understand needing paperwork."

"So, start with the video or the paperwork? Does it matter which?"

A tap at the door is followed by an assistant bringing in a tray with coffee and pastries, which gets set on the coffee table. Stephen pours two cups of coffee and liberally spikes his with cream and sugar. Stephanie does the same, and lays claim to an apple fritter as there doesn't seem to be any doughnuts.

"Well, I think the video first, the paperwork can be overwhelming and I think that Mrs Mazur hits the highlights fairly well."

"Video it is."

Stephen flips open a laptop and pops open the DVD tray, inserting a disc and popping it back in. Autoplay opens the video:

Edna appears and Steph feels her eyes starting to tear up so she blinks several times to keep them clear.

"Guess I kicked the bucket, hope I was in bed with some hunk! This is for you, Steph - I didn't feel like arguing with that jackass of a son-in-law. God knows why Helen picked him, but he was a handsome fellow in that Army uniform! Makes me glad you ditched the idiot cop and went with the bounty hunter with the great package."

Stephanie snickers at this.

"Helen didn't know, but I won part of one of those lottery things, and got a bunch of money. Stephen here tells me if I make sure everybody has something, they can't force any changes in the will. So, let me tell you what I did for them first. I had Stephen buy out Mable next door and remodeled the house - turned the basement into a playroom with a bathroom for the girls and added a half bath upstairs and it is going to Valerie and the clown. You mother and father are getting a half bath, and an all new kitchen for your mother, and the whole duplex is getting all new heat and air conditioning, central! No more sweating all summer!"

 _That is actually a fantastic idea! Mabel's house is bigger than where they are renting now, and remodeling both is great_.

Edna natters on "All four girls are going to be getting $10,000 when they graduate from high school, and a letter from me telling them to take a summer off to lay in the sun and decide what they *really* want in life. They also have a college fund to help them get where they want to go."

 _Definitely wonderful. I wish someone had done that for Val and I._

"And you, sweetheart. I bought you a building."

Steph's brain stutters to a stop. She starts abusing the cloth napkin provided with the pastries.

"What," Steph mutters, "a building?"

"I found a lovely old building by the park across from the bond office. It was a showplace back when it was built, and has lots of apartments. Stephen here has a list of companies that will be happy to manage the building so you don't have to do a thing. You have the top floor, and the guys that renovated the place are waiting for you to decide on how you want your apartment to look. I thought after so many years with those old farts you might like a pretty apartment. And you can walk to work!"

Steph breaks down crying, and Stephen pauses the video and hands her a box of tissues. As her crying slows to a stop, she indicates he can unpause the video.

"Steph, I wanted to leave you something special, a choice. Everybody seems to want to tell you what you need to be doing, and nobody but that guy with the good package has ever seemed to listen. Please, try to make it work with him, he seems to really love you. Listen to an old lady, and believe in yourself again. The building, the money. It isn't worth anything if you let people bulldoze you into doing things that are not good for you. If, God forbid, Ranger doesn't come back, or he decides to break up with you, please don't go back to Joe. With the building and money, you won't need anybody else. Keep working for the Weasel, he was good enough to hire you when you needed it. I know you love your job. Do what you want for a change, love. Let yourself fly." Edna looks off camera "Well, Sonny, that's all." and the image freezes then ends.

"So. I have a building, and money, and what?" Steph looks at Stephen as he pops out the DVD and adds it to a stack of paperwork in a folder.

"Well, as Mrs Mazur said. She bought and arranged for trust funds, half a duplex, and a lot of remodeling for your parents, and sister. You don't have to do anything more about that, it is being handled by our Trust department. She arranged the rest of the money to go into two things. First is a bank account in your name with $500 000 that is yours immediately."

Steph chokes on her coffee and sputters "What?!"

"Half a million dollars. Right now for immediate expenses of any sort. Anything you want. Then the rest went to forming a company called Angel Wings. It is also yours, and currently managed jointly with our Trust department and yourself, with yourself of course having controlling interest until you finalize management. Typically a company like this has a lawyer and an accountant and a manger and you tell it what you want to happen. It owns your building so nobody will know who actually owns it. We set it up that way so the nuts your grandmother said keep stalking you will have a more difficult time finding you. All your bills will go to a blind address and the management company pays them. Again, this is common for the so called 'rich and famous' to have a layer of protection from nuts finding them."

"Do tell ..." said a somewhat baffled Stephanie. "So how 'rich and famous' am I?" with a touch of morbid curiosity leaking into her voice.

"After the cost of the building, the renovations, with an additional million for finishing your apartment, some fifty million is left in the account."

Steph spittakes her coffee into the cloth napkin provided with the pastries the assistant brought in. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Your Grandmother won a significant amount of money with the lottery. She took it as a lump sum and wanted to invest in *your* future. She provided very nice bequests to your parents and sister's family. She wanted you to have everything else, including 'Big Blue'. Until you pick a management team we will manage the trust for you, paying bills and so forth."

"Wow. Just...wow. And the rest of my family doesn't know anything about this?"

"Not at all. All they know is that my office currently has a very nice lady lawyer that came and is explaining everything that is their portion of the bequests, and you are here separately because you had a batch of paperwork to go through with the executor, which is me. About 20 signatures, a list of phone numbers and we are good for now. I would suggest you call the architect and contractor first so they can get started on your new apartment, and see your family. I might neglect to tell them you ended up with lots of money, though you might say she bought you an apartment and it is being redecorated for you."

"That sounds like a plan. And of course the car. I hate that car. But I can get myself a new car I don't hate." Steph sounds resigned as she leans over the coffee table and starts signing the paperwork. "I will make an appointment for next week to work on things with the trust people. Will you stay as my lawyer?"

"I would be happy to set the appointment for next Friday and will definitely be happy to stay on as your lawyer. Here is my card with all my contact numbers. You might think of taking a few days in Philadelphia or Atlantic City to get away from everything. Dealing with a major change like this is very stressful."

"I think I will, but first I need to see my building, and find a management company and see the contractor and architect. I will see you next Friday. Thanks, this really is a lot to settle in my mind." Steph shakes the lawyers hand and walks out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Teach Your Children" Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young

You, who are on the road must have a code that you can live by.  
And so become yourself because the past is just a good bye.  
Teach your children well, their father's hell did slowly go by,  
And feed them on your dreams, the one they fix, the one you'll know by.  
Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh and know they love you.

And you, of the tender years can't know the fears that your elders grew by,  
And so please help them with your youth, they seek the truth before they can die.  
Teach your parents well, their children's hell will slowly go by,  
And feed them on your dreams, the one they fix,the one you'll know by.  
Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh and know they love you.


	7. Chapter 7

When The Ocean Met The Sky - One Year Later

* * *

Steph sat in the sand at her favorite section of beach at Point Pleasant, coat wrapped around as tightly as possible to keep the cutting wind out. March is not her favorite beach month, but the salt air and sound of the surf calms her soul. Face down on her knees she is finally able to cry out her sadness. A cautious sea gull has wandered over to see if any random food has magically appeared - sometimes these big creatures leave food around.

She heaves a sigh and scrounges in her messenger bag for a tissue and blows her nose. Her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.

"Steph, this is your mother..."

 _Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery._

"Yes mom. Now what?"

"Well isn't that just wonderful. Why did you not make it to the funeral today? That was entirely disrespectful..."

"I know mom, and any random Burg girl would have gone to the funeral and not embarrassed her mother."

"Stop taking that tone with me, you are entirely disrespectful."

"Mom, I am not going to deal with you today. Unplug the phone, or just stuff it where the sun doesn't shine." She clicked off her cell and shoved it back in her pocket. Getting up she slogged back to her car and headed off on the hour and a half drive back to Trenton.

* * *

Reaching home, she intercepted the shaggy golden retriever/yeti cross dog and clipped a leash on him and headed across the street to the dog park to let him have some running time. Twilight was one of her favorite times to let Bob run. Previously she would get off work and head over to Joe's to get Bob to have someone to run with. Now that Joe was gone her twilight runs with Bob made her as much melancholy as glad to see a simple creature having fun.

Sitting in the hospital with Anita off and on for the last three weeks was not so much as a duty as a closure. Sharing stories of life with Joe with his wife and a changing group of Joe's relatives while his life clock slowly ran down made her reflect at all the good and bad decisions that lead them to where they were now. If only Joe had managed to meet Anita three years earlier when she had first graduated the nursing program and found her job at the hospital. If only Joe hadn't considered Steph his ideal woman and flirted with the pretty little red headed nurse. If only they had gotten married, they could have had three good years together. And if wishes were horses beggers would ride as the saying goes. Though Anita asking her if she would like to have Bob back, along with the Joe and Steph photo album his sister had made and Joe had shoved into a cupboard one of the off times in their off and on relationships made Steph sad, she agreed to take them both. She thought she would throw away most of the pictures and that Bob would enjoy the dog park across the street from her place.

The buzz of her phone ringing in her pocket jolted her out of her trance.

"Hello?"

"Steph, this is Anita. Everything is finally packed and we are leaving in 20 minutes."

"This late at night?"

"I just don't want to stay any longer. Bella is geting all witchy at me, as if I had anything to do with that damned bank robber that shot Joe."

"Bella hates everybody, don't take it personally. I could come over and threaten to shot her for you ..."

Anita laughed 'Thanks, I would consider taking you up on the offer if I was going to be staying here. My brother thinks that we can make it at least 4 hours before he needs a break. That should get us to Richmond if traffic allows.

* * *

"Ocean Breathes Salty" - modest mouse

Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in.  
In my head, in my heart, in my soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so.

Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile.

The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old.  
Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I hope so.

Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.  
Collected my belongings and I left the jail.  
Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.  
I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile.

Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky.  
You missed when time and life shook hands and said goodbye.  
When the earth folded in on itself.  
And said "Good luck, for your sake I hope heaven and hell are really there, but I wouldn't hold my breath."  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?

The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?  
In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.  
The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind.  
Well I don't mind. I don't mind. How the hell could I mind?

Well that is that and this is this.  
You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.  
You get away from me. You get away from me.

Well that is that and this is this.  
Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,  
when the ocean met the sky.  
You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste the afterlife?


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Touch Me!

* * *

The two men climbed around the outside of the CH53G with German Army markings. The tall blond on top calls down to the other man "Jetzt geht das schon wieder los!" As he starts to climb down he asks "Tankte?" then jumps the rest of the way.

"In Hülle und Fülle" responded the younger man. Turning, he waves at a cluster of people around a pallet of ammo cases. Three of them trot over with their personal duffles.

"Wait just a minute! You can't clutter everything up! We have people..." a young officer in textbook dress uniform flutters. He heads over, with two men draped with cameras following. "General Fobbs will be here any minute!"

Wrath hands her duffle off to a short heavily built man and wanders over to see what is happening. The two men load themselves into the helicopter and the shorter of the pilots starts the engines while the second watches the process from the outside and checks several items off on his clipboard.

"Wrath, we are ready now" Fog yells at the woman. The annoying officer is babbling something about a photo shoot and needing their helicopter and how they can't go until the General lets them ... Fog heads over and shakes his head. Wrath tells the PR flack no.

"Listen, I don't care if General Fobbit needs a picture, this is my helicopter and I have a mission *your* government is paying my team a small fortune for." She pokes the man in the chest hard and he opens his mouth to protest further. Fog shakes his head and punches the man and he drops.

"Time to go now." He turns and gets into the helicopter, pulling on his flight helmet and flipping on the comm system. Sliding into his seat, he lets down the clipboard and as soon as they get everybody in he calls the tower and confirms departure.

"Wrath of God flight departing now. Get that idiot off the piste or I will land on him when we return. Fog out."

* * *

www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=qK_YTeN-PDE - song is Terry Hoax, Grasshopper - can't find any lyrics but it is a kicking video of air ops in Afghanistan. Go watch it, trust me. Crank the volume to 11.


	9. Chapter 9

Rise Ghosts of War - May One Year Later.

* * *

Grabbing Les by his arm, Tank flips him up in a fireman's carry and starts running along the ridge with Bobby and Ranger blowing through their last ammunition to get them the time to get to the most beautiful sight in the world, their extraction team.

The wrath of god hits the insurgents following as the doorgunners add their GAU-21 suppressive fire to the mix. The tail ramp drops and tank hurls Les in and follows with a resounding thud. Bobby and Ranger slam in as the loadmaster hits the button to lift the ramp and the pilot takes off. The sporadic machine gun fire tapers off as they get some height and distance and the door gunners change out the spent cases of ammo with new and slide the doors shut. Bobby resumes working on Les' thigh, digging out more bullet fragments. Tank hands him another liter of saline from the emergency kit bolted to the bulkhead while Ranger vomits and rolls over onto his back.

"Gee, Ranger, and I didn't get you anything."

He looks up at the doorgunner, a slender dainty looking ex-Soviet merc. She passes him a bottle of water and he rinses his mouth and dumps it over his head. "Thanks for the lift. We thought you weren't going to make it."

"We wouldn't have if Fog hadn't punched out the overly officious prick on the flightline holding off our flight. I guess the General is going to be pissed we disturbed his photo op."

"Sucks to be him." He takes her hand and she hauls him up like he was a sack of potatoes. "And this is our last extraction. Going to miss us?"

"Contract finally over?"

"Can't be soon enough. Found someone." He wipes his face with a towel she hands him and walks back to watch Bobby and Tank working on Lester.

Wrath follows him and stands watching the guys working. "So the little white girl waited?. You got lucky."

"You have no idea. I have no idea how it happened. What she sees in me, in all of us I can't explain. I never thought we would survive this shit long enough to get out."

Bobby and Tank heave dual sighs as they finish cleaning up Lester's wound and stand up, each grabbing an arm and a leg and moving him out of the puddle of blood and into a basket stretcher.

The loadmaster hands out bottles of water to everybody, "Tank up. I have electrolyte goop if you need it." Bobby and Tank chug their water and toss the bottles towards the trash and head for the seats across from the stretcher mounted on the bulkhead. Wrath hands out flight helmets and they all strap them on. Wrath and Wasp head back to their weapons and check the loading flex-channel and flick out errant dust and sand. Bolt dumps a scoop of absorbent on the blood spill and vomit, and kicks it round. Housekeeping done for now, he grabs a seat and straps in. Ranger heads forward and straps in next to the two doorgunners. The exhausted core team all doze off.

"You know Wrath, General Fobbit's going to turn that into a hot LZ." Wasp shakes his camel pac to see how much is left in it before he takes a deep drink. "His pog is going to whine about Fog."

"Can't do anything about Fog, not in his chain of command, and our handler will deal with it. We had orders to step off at a specific time and those oxy bandits were preventing it. Sucks to be them."

"We are 10 minutes out, wake up the sleeping beauties, their carriage awaits," Fog's voice came over the comm system.

* * *

"Ghosts Of War" Slayer

Fate silent warriors sleeping souls will arise.  
Once forgotten soldiers come to life.  
Fallen mercenary, dormancy is done,  
Not content with wars we never won.

Memories can't ignore Anguish of before Satisfy the scorn.  
Rise ghosts of war.

Target assassinate, time of your life has expired.  
Hatred victimize, gaze in their eyes as they die.  
Violence inflicting of pain, savage morticians deny Drive the salt in the wound, arouse the subconscious to lie.

(Memories can't ignore Anguish of before Satisfy the scorn.  
Rise ghosts of war.)

I deal in pain.  
All life I drain.  
I dominate.  
I seal your fate.  
I deal in pain.  
All life I drain.  
Memories can't ignore,  
Rise ghost of war.


	10. Chapter 10

In a Washed Up Land

Alpha

Jonesey lead the four guys towards a helicopter with German Army markings parked at the edge of the field marked off by off limits signs next to a minefield on the outskirts of Camp Eggers. Loaded down with extra duffle bags and exceptionally large backpacks they still move briskly in the heat. Looking through the dropped tail ramp they see that there are at least two pallets of supplies strapped down, the four rearmost stretcher racks are dropped down with obviously sleeping crew flaked out in the early morning cool. A slender woman uses a large pushbroom to move the accumulated sand off the edge of the ramp.

The five men walk up the ramp, the third in line slaps the woman on the ass.

"Great, we get a stewardess to bring us cocktails and lu-" He is cut off from finishing by being knocked past the men already aboard by the vigorous slam of the pushbroom to his back. He is prevented from rising by the woman standing with one foot on his arm just under one shoulder and on the back of his neck.

"Jones, name of this" bouncing on him slightly, causing him to grunt in pain "rude asshole?"

"Santos" replied Ranger before the handler could answer.

She moved off of Santos, reached down and lifted him by the back of his collar and flipped him over.

"You touch me without my permission, you are disrespectful to me again you will discover the landing zone from one thousand meters. We do not carry spare parachutes. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Every woman is someone's mother, someone's sister, someone's daughter. We are not property."

"I am sorry for being an asshole. I won't do it again, I promise," Santos said.

Wrath reached a hand down to Santos to help him up. "Apology accepted. Welcome aboard the Wrath of God." She takes a clipboard and passes it over. "Confirm all your supplies are present. We step off in one hour when the morning wind has dropped."

Ranger and Jonesey watch Santos take the clipboard and walk around each pallet doublechecking each case. They will be training a small group that need weapons and education. Two of the four aircrew are woken up by the woman by name "Fog, Smoke. Time for the preflight check." The two men get up and grab clipboards and start their walk around. The blond climbs up the outside and starts checking the outside at the rotors and works his way back. The small darker man checks the interior of the helicopter, moving around the various obstacles. "Wasp and Bolt loaded the pallets and acquired two pallet jacks. We will need to return them when we return. Don't damage them."

Santos returned with the clipboard and stood next to Ranger.

"Everything is checked off. I did a random check on 5 crates on each pallet and the contents check out." He set the clipboard down on one of the vacated stretchers and turned to Wrath. "Where does our gear go?"

"Strap the gear into the stretchers, when we leave you will be sitting in one of the four empty seats between the pallets and our door guns." She slaps the bottom end of each occupied stretcher to wake up the occupants. With the check being finished, the two pilots return to the back.

Jonesey finally introduces the 5 crew to his team. "This is the Wrath of God. My best insertion team. Wrath and Wasp are the doorgunners, Smoke and Fog are the pilots, and Bolt is the loadmaster. Wrath is the boss. Until she lifts off after dropping you guys, she is in charge. Don't piss her off, it makes lots of paperwork explaining the bodies." Turning he indicates the four men "Ranger, in charge of this group. Tank, Santos who you met and Brown. This is their first mission with us, please be a little lenient with them Wrath."

The two groups all shake hands, and Jonesey heads down the ramp towards the small office building the ISAF was using as a tower.

Step off time here, they button up the tail ramp, slide open the sides and head off into the morning sun.

* * *

...and Omega

"Just once I would like to see sand that comes with a nice beach. And some other color than brown," Wrath commented to Ranger.

"I think the first thing I want to do is take Steph to Point Pleasant. I bought a house there before we left. She loves the beach."

"Tell you what, shoot me an email and let me know how things come out." Wrath passes over a small card with nothing on it except a Gmail account. "I am glad you guys made it."

"Thanks, I thought it was a good omen when I saw you were our team for this. First team we worked with, last team we worked with."

"Going soft, Bossman?" Tank laughed softly.

"Offload fast, we need to bail immediately. We have some issues with some damned fobbit and I don't want to get hung up in paperwork." Wrath commented.

 _Fuck, I think something crapped in my mouth. Hm, Sikorsky green. Rivets. Canvas._

"Bolt? Bobby?"

A hand moved into view with a bottle of water, outside beaded with water. Lester felt his head lifted so he could drink.

"We are five minutes out, everybody else is waking up now."

"I hope Fog and Smoke are awake" wisecracked Lester.

"Ha ha ha. Nobody likes a smartass." The loadmaster leaned over and looked towards the front of the helicopter. "You guys want your extra crap? Looks pretty whipped."

"Nope, we can tell them it was lost or destroyed." Ranger, Bobby and Tank slung their weapons on their backs, and braced for landing. As soon as they hit, Bolt dropped the ramp, and Ranger and Tank each grabbed an end of Lester's stretcher and trotted down the ramp. Bobby followed with a small rucksack loaded with the intelligence they had been sent to retrieve. As they met Jonesey they passed 8 military police headed towards the helicopter.

The sounds of the GE T64 turboprop engines winding up stopped the MPs in their tracks as the downdraft whipped the sand and dust around in a wild cyclone and the Wrath of God left.

"Where the fuck did they go?!" demanded Jonesey.

"Don't look at me, they are your guys, not mine." Ranger commented as the four men headed to the base infirmary to get cleared to leave for Washington with Jonsey.

* * *

Brand New Sun Lyrics - Jason Lytle

Here,  
Grab a broken branch  
With a sunburnt hand  
In a washed up land

Soon,  
We should rest a while  
We're like a tired child  
It's been a lot of miles.

I might fall down  
And my back is bad  
We might fall down  
On a sleeping back.

So you should hold my hand  
While everything blows away

And we'll run,  
To a brand new sun.  
We will run,  
To a brand new sun.

Damn,  
How did it get so bad?  
With all the dreams we had  
Now you seem so sad.

You should hold my hand  
While everything blows away

And we'll run  
To a brand new sun.  
We will run  
To a brand new sun

We will run  
To a brand new sun.

www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=78pXxZdFxDc


	11. Chapter 11

Dead Skin on Trial

Yet another blank sterile room with 4 bottles of water on the table. Another day telling the same story to a tape recorder. Or in this case, to a mic hooked up to a laptop, how things have changed in 10 years. Same boss, same handler, same alphabet agencies, same same same.

"Well, guys, we filled all the squares. Everything checks out except the pickup details," Hammond says while packing up his briefcase.

Les, who by this time has had his head down on his crossed arms for the last hour cracks an eye "What is wrong with the pickup details? Wrath has cameras in the cargo area of Baby, has had for years. Can't you just log those and add them?"

"We would, except CH53G 84-34 was shot down, a total loss including the crew. Sorry, I know you worked with them a lot in your 10 years with us. They were admittedly our best in and out team."

To his credit, Hammond actually looked like he really did miss them.

"What happened?" Ranger found himself asking. Who knows, he might actually be able to get an answer.

"They were headed back to Laupheim to park Baby and get routine maintenance done. The wreckage was found by a road clearing unit going through with a convoy. They said that the ammo seems to have really done a number on the shell, and the fuel turned it into a crematory - there weren't any bone fragments larger than a quarter. They got DNA out of some molars found in one of the flight helmets where it had been crushed and the metal protected it from the heat. It was definitely Fog. We..." Hammond looked upset "We couldn't notify anybody, none of them had any family but themselves. We made up a selection of ash from what appeared to be their bodies and I snuck them into Arlington in a no honors interrment in one of the columbaria, and used Bolt's real information since he was actually US Navy and we could manage it."

The four men nodded, it was more than anybody going into this life could have expected.

"So, congratulations, you are done with your contracts - we are sorry that you are retiring. Personally, I am glad you made it back this time. From what I understand Wrath of God nearly didn't make the pickup because of some officious general wanting pretty pictures so he could campaign for political office next year when he retires. We took care of it. It is amazing how invisible our little program can be."

"Do tell" said Tank.

Everybody stood up, stretched and headed out - Hammond to his office and a stack of paperwork, and the Core Team back to Trenton.

* * *

"Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)" - Green Day

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,  
I hope you had the time of your life.


	12. Chapter 12

The Many-colored Beast

"Finally, took damn long enough. Dead is dead," grumped Tank unlocking the door and fobbing the alarm system off. "I don't see why it should have taken 3 extra days just because it was our final mission."

"Pressuring us to re-up our contract?" mused Lester.

"Not happening. Got to call my sister and get my kitties back home. 16 months, damn, I hope they remember me."

"Going to listen to my messages," Ranger moved into the small alcove set aside as an office. "Try to keep it down to a dull roar."

"Dialing for food," chimed in Bobby "Any requests or pizza OK?"

Toning out the assorted sounds of his friends settling in for a long awaited decompression vacation Ranger flips open his laptop and logs in to pull up all his voicemails on all three accounts. First and most important was his private number for Steph. Oddly, the messages stop after 5 months. In a panic, he listens to several from January - the expected short ones wishing him a sweet g'night, longer ones updating him on interesting days or bad days she wanted to vent about. Same for February, March and April. She is definitely happy about signing a contract and working for Rangeman part time, there are more happy calls than rolling in the trash ones.

 _May is unsettling_

fsssssssssssssbeep Diego moved me down into the file room. He doesn't seem to like me. Well, you made him boss, so I will do files. Miss you.

 _Diego? Diego is in Miami. And why move her to the file room? What a waste._

fsssssssssssbeep soft sniffles, so not good. A tentative weepy voiced Steph stutters and false starts a message then hangs up.

 _Oh this is really so not good. Her protective detail better be on_ _the job or they are going to be gone. And they won't get a good_ _recommendation. If I let them live._

fsssssssssssbeep It's Grandma, she is gone, and I miss her already. She had a headache and then ... gone. I wish you were here.

 _Ah, something her team couldn't do anything about. I wonder what_ _it was. Stroke or aneurysm it sounds like. Damn, I wish I had been here, not_ _that I could have saved her, I am not magic, but I could have helped her_ _mourn._

fsssssssssbeep Oh Ranger, everyone is dying! wild sobs I really could use you right now ...

 _Holy hell, now who died..._

fssssssssssssbeep What the *hell* is wrong with you. I didn't mind being moved to the file room, but you can't fire me in person, you have Diego do it? And because I am not doing my job, and am costing the company too much? What the FUCK Ranger.

 _What the fuck indeed!_

fssssssssssssbeep I'm sorry I screwed everything up, please don't hate me, call me back soon.

 _That did not sound good._

fsssssssssssssbeep soft sobbing.

 _And that is the sound of both our hearts breaking._

fssssssssssssssbeep

Um, this is Joe Morelli, um, there is something ... hinkey going on with Rangeman but you shouldn't call or go there directly, maybe call Steph first if you can't get me at work. I cheated and got the phone company to get me this number off some old records. Um, Steph used to call this number when you were away and it isn't the same Rangeman numbers we have at the station so I am hoping it is safe, or I may be dead if it isn't.

 _Now that is definitely odd._

Ranger dials Steph's cell number and it rings into voicemail. "Babe, I just got home, please call me as soon as you get this message."

"Tank, Guys. We may have a problem."

"Problem? Something the matter with Steph?" Lester pops up over the back of the couch looking concerned.

Tank and Bobby head to the small office nook and grab seats.

"Look, Steph has a private number for me that I save all the messages on."

"Whipped" chimes Lester. Tank throws the nerf football that had been sitting on the desk at him.

"They started out fine, until last April. Now listen," Ranger plays the first message.

"Diego should be in Miami, why would he be in Trenton, and changing the staffing around?" Tank rumbles in bemusement.

Ranger hits play for the next message.

Lester drops the football "What the fuck! You never talked with Diego while we were gone at all. Why would he fire Steph?"

"And for not doing her job and costing us money?" Bobbie looked confused, "Steph is one of the best researchers we ever hired. And the only one that can do distractions worth a shit."

"And it gets even better," and he plays Joe's message.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on, but it really does not sound good at all. If we have Joe worried about Rangeman and trying to contact me without going through Rangeman something is really going wrong."

"I hope Steph is OK - she sounded seriously pissed with you." Tank looked concerned.

"I am more concerned that all this is a year old. And Steph isn't answering her cell." Ranger gets up and moves to his duffle, grabbing it. "I need a shower, some food and we need to find out what the hell is happening."

The other three agree, and sort out their bags and head to their rooms to get ready.

Standing under the hot water, Ranger hopes that he can find and convince Steph that she is still his babe, and they can get to the bottom of the problem with Diego and Rangeman. Life without babe is not anything he wants to go on with.

* * *

"4+20" - Crosby, Stills and Nash

Four and twenty years ago, I come into this life,  
The son of a woman and a man who lived in strife.  
He was tired of being poor and he wasn't into selling door to door  
And he worked like the devil to be more.

A different kind of poverty now upsets me so.  
Night after sleepless night, I walk the floor and I want to know- why am I so alone?  
Where is my woman can I bring her home? Have I driven her away? Is she gone?

Morning comes to sunrise and I'm driven to my bed.  
I see that it is empty and there's devils in my head.  
I embrace the many colored beast. I grow weary of the torment, can there be no peace?  
And I find myself just wishing that my life would simply cease.


	13. Chapter 13

Nasty Dogs

The guys pile into Ranger's Cayenne and head out. Getting to the corner of St James and Dunworth, they stop in the entrance of the parking lot, stunned at the new sign on the building.

"What the hell - Dunworth Medical Building? When did this happen?" Confused, Ranger looks into the lightly occupied parking lot. "Where did all the old farts go?"

"Not a freaking clue. I know some of the smaller apartment buildings tend to get resold to be used as offices, the income is better because it doesn't have the same rent control issues that elder housing has," Tank comments. "Joe's house now?"

"As good a place as any. Be there in five," said Ranger. Pulling out of the other entrance to the lot, they merge into traffic.

Pulling up to Joe's house, dark with empty windows and a for sale sign, Ranger turns the engine off and exhales. "I would love to know what the fuck is going on. Did Joe try to investigate Rangeman and get killed, did he move? Try the bond office next? I think they are just about to close for the day but we should be able to make it." He starts the engine and the SUV pulls into the street and heads towards Hamilton and the bond office.

After a brief trip through Trenton's evening crush, Ranger pulls the cayenne to the curb a block away from the bond office. There is still a light showing through the window onto the sidewalk. The four men exit the SUV and talk in quietly.

"Lester and I will go, you two stay here. No sense in crowding things." The other three men agree. Bobby and Tank lean against the SUV, and Ranger and Les turn to head over to the bond office. As they do, a slender woman and shaggy dog leave, locking the office and heading into the park.

"There is Steph, and Bob. Is she together with Joe and did they move to somewhere near here or is she just walking Bob?"

Their boots crunch lightly on the gravel of the path. Just as they are almost within talking distance, the woman drops the dog's lead, mmakes a controlled leap towards the men. Using a startled Ranger as a support, she slams her boots into Lester's chest knocking him down with an ominous crunch. Her weight and holds on his shoulders topples Ranger onto his back. She drops into a crouch so her feet hold him down by pressing on the nerve plexes in his armpits as her left hand forces his head back to expose his neck to a killing shot.

 _Dios, freeze, don't move, don't blink, don't talk._

Ranger freezes, hoping to control his reflexes. "Babe," he gently exhales without realizing he formed the word while trying to remain silent.

 _When did her face turn cold, and her eyes go dead. What happened while I was gone._

In a voice so quiet he barely heard her from arms length "You haven't wanted me to be your "babe" in more than a year. You broke my heart twice, I am not letting you do it again." Her shoulder tenses as her hand draws back again and slashes down and then sideways, slicing into the skin on his neck with her fingernails. She gets up, calls Bob back to herself and leaves.

Tank reholsters his sig and heaves a sigh of relief. As long as Steph was talking to Ranger he wasn't going to disturb them but that last swift move had terrified him.

Ranger lay where he was felled. Tank checked on the gasping Lester, that had been one hell of a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus. "Hope his ribs aren't cracked, I think I heard crunching," Bobbie pulled his mini-maglight out of a cargo pocket and touched the line of blood on Ranger's neck, assessing the damage. Ranger touched the moisture that had dropped onto his face, and tasted the tears on his fingers, assessing the damage to his heart.

"Did anybody see where Steph went?" Ranger finally got out.

Bobby replied "She went into those apartments, and the lights went on up on the top floor. I am guessing that she moved there. Wasn't that Morelli's dog?"

"Yes, I think a golden retriever got frisky with a bigfoot. That is the damnedest looking dog." Tank held a hand down to Lester, who gingerly pulled himself up. They walked over to Ranger and Bobby got ready to follow Steph.

"Well, let's go, we need to talk to Morelli and Steph about his message and find out what the deal is with Rangeman." Ranger hauled himself up and cracked his neck to loosen it.

The four men walk through the gloom to the apartment building.

"You know, I never thought that anything short of a few pounds of simtex could have gotten Morelli out of his house. I wonder what happened," Bobby mused out loud.

* * *

Atomic Dog - George Clinton

Yeah, this is a story of a famous dog  
For the dog that chases its tail will be dizzy  
These are clapping dogs, rhythmic dogs  
Harmonic dogs, house dogs, street dogs  
Dog of the world unite  
Dancin' dogs  
Yeah  
Countin' dogs, funky dogs  
Nasty dogs (dog)

Atomic dog  
Atomic dog

Like the boys  
When they're out there walkin' the streets  
May compete  
Nothin' but the dog in ya

Bow, wow, wow, yippie, yo, yippie, yeah  
Bow, wow, yippie, yo, yippie, yeah  
Bow, wow, wow, yippie, yo, yippie, yeah  
Bow, wow, yippie, yo, yippie, yeah


	14. Chapter 14

The Drum Beats Out of Time

Steph moves around in the kitchen of her apartment, carefully cutting the slices of jicama, roma tomatoes and haas avocados into even, small cubes and scooping them into a large bowl. She shakes the glass jar of lime juice, olive oil and smoked half sharp paprika and gets ready to drizzle it on the veggies to macerate. She is interrupted by a gentle knock on her door. It is probably Mrs Galliano returning the set of Raggedy Anne and Andy books she borrowed to read to her granddaughters. Wiping her hands on a kitchen towel, she heads over and answers the door.

 _They followed me. He followed me._

A slow burn starts at the back of Steph's neck as she stands and stares at the four big men crowding the hallway in front of her door.

 _Breathe in. Nothing is important. Breathe out. Nothing is changed. Breathe in, breathe out._

"What."

"Joe told me, us that there is a problem with Rangeman."

"You lie." She moves to shut the door.

"I don't lie."

"Joe died in March. You lie." She starts to shut the door again. Ranger moves into the doorway so she has to stop or risk shutting the door into his body.

"Steph. I do not lie. He left me a message last May. I, we have been totally out of communication with everybody except our handler from when we left until we returned last week, and we have been in debrief until this afternoon."

"And? Nothing about Rangeman and you is of any importance to me and has not been for a year. Go away."

"Please."

Nothing more, nothing less. The magic word.

 _Breathe in. Nothing is important. Breathe out. Nothing is changed. Breathe in, breathe out._

She looks at each face, for once no blank faces, no empty eyes. Hope, pleading, worry and pain. Stepping back she lets them in and walks to a closed door. Opening it, she points in. The four men file in to a study with a kitchen table and six chairs turned into an office. There is a closed laptop at one end, and a large pad of cheap newsprint and the 128 count box of crayons. A well used doggie bed covered with rusty hair is in one corner.

"Sit."

Steph leaves to go into the kitchen, she retrieves 4 bottles of water from her fridge and returns. She sets the bottles on the table, moves over to the file cabinet under the window and retrieves a file. She turns and slaps it onto the table and leaves. She heads back to the kitchen as the long case clock left to her by her Grandma Mazur chimes six.

 _Oh bother._

She unplugs the crock pot, pulling the crock out and setting it on a tray, gets 4 plates, sets of utensils and paper napkins and adds them to the tray. She sets the bowl of veggies she dresses with the lime and olive oil dressing, and opening the fridge pulls out a plate of corn cakes covered with a piece of cling film and adds that to the tray. Picking it up, she goes back to her study and plunks the tray at the end of the table and walks out.

Heading for her living room, she flops down, rolls face inward to the back, and heads for the land of Denial. From the other end of the couch comes a very doggie sigh.

* * *

Time after time - Cindi Lauper

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -

Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -  
Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds

[Chorus:]  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has  
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time - 


	15. Chapter 15

Beware of the Handshake

"Is that Ella's Ropa Vieja? - that smells sooooo good," Les reaches for the crockpot lid and lifts it and sniffs at the steam.

"I think so, smells just like it. Ella here?" Bobby deals out the silverware and napkins and Ranger makes a grab for the plate to see what was on it.

"Arepas, just like Ella makes, but if she was here she didn't say anything," Ranger passes the corn cakes over to Les who pops a couple on each plate and ladles some of the well stewed Cuban spiced beef on to each plate. The men grab their plates, and Ranger adds some of the veggies to his plate.

Tank looks confused "If Steph didn't want us here, why is she feeding us?"

"Burg hospitality, it is 6 and it is dinner time. Think of it as a Pavlovian reaction from 35 years of Burg motherhood." Ranger jokes.

"I don't care if it makes her bark and drool as long as she is giving us Ropa! This beats the hell out of leftover pizza!" Bobby comments around a mouthful of corncake wrapped around the shredded beef.

For a few minutes the room is filled by the sounds of eating, then the dishes being put back on the tray.

"So, let us see what is in this folder." Ranger shuffles through, laying out the documents in order and they start at one end. "So, her contract, and all the assorted medical, tax and licensing. Look - her concealed carry license and the New Jersey bounty hunter licensing."

Lester happily makes a grab for a Rangeman specific form "She passed her qualifications for weapons skills, and her levels meet or exceed the APFT FM21/20 guidelines we use. Is there anything about her self defense? That was a fantastic two person takedown she did."

Bobby pokes around the remaining paperwork 'No, nothing on that. Just these two left, some letter from Ranger and this form." He passes the letter over to Ranger, and starts scanning the last form. "No idea what this is, it is stamped for the bulletin board in the break room ..." and his voice trails off as he sees a terrible work evaluation with a release of employment form stapled to it. Both had the tiny holes indicating they had been posted. "Guys, I have no idea what the fuck, but this is all wrong. We don't use this form, we generate ..." He stops as Ranger has dropped the letter and taken the forms out of his hands.

"I don't know what Diego is playing at, his signature is on this and I left him in Miami. Did something happen to both Zip and Cal?" Ranger drops the paperwork "Stay here, I need to speak with Steph alone." He walked out of the room and closed the door.

Tank picked up the letter and read it. Then he read it again aloud:"

"Steph, I spoke with Diego and my accountants. You are simply not working out for Rangeman, or for me. Please leave and for once don't give me any grief about this.  
Ricardo Carlos Manoso, CEO Rangeman.

"What the fuck - I know for damned sure that no matter what problem Ranger has with Steph he would talk things over, not Dear John her like this."

Les took the letter and examined the signature. "It looks like his signature, even uses that funky extra black ink that comes with his fountain pen."

"Les, for once I am worried. What the fuck has happened here - Joe dead, trouble going on for the past year, Steph seems to hate us. What are we going to do?" Tank sits down and looks pensive.

* * *

"Smiling Faces Sometimes" - THE UNDISPUTED TRUTH

Smiling faces sometimes pretend to be your friend  
Smiling faces show no traces of the evil that lurks within  
Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
They don't tell the truth uh  
Smiling faces, smiling faces  
Tell lies and I got proof

The truth is in the eyes  
Cause the eyes don't lie, amen  
Remember a smile is just  
A frown turned upside down  
My friend let me tell you  
Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
They don't tell the truth, uh  
Smiling faces, smiling faces  
Tell lies and I got proof  
Beware, beware of the handshake  
That hides the snake  
I'm telling you beware  
Beware of the pat on the back  
It just might hold you back  
Jealousy (jealousy)  
Misery (misery)  
Envy

I tell you, you can't see behind smiling faces  
Smiling faces sometimes they don't tell the truth  
Smiling faces, smiling faces  
Tell lies and I got proof

Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
They don't tell the truth  
Smiling faces, smiling faces  
Tell lies and I got proof  
(Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes)  
(Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes)  
I'm telling you beware, beware of the handshake  
That hides the snake  
Listen to me now, beware  
Beware of that pat on the back  
It just might hold you back  
Smiling faces, smiling faces sometimes  
They don't tell the truth  
Smiling faces, smiling faces  
Tell lies and I got proof

Your enemy won't do you no harm  
Cause you'll know where he's coming from  
Don't let the handshake and the smile fool ya  
Take my advice I'm only try' to school ya


	16. Chapter 16

Give us time to work it out

* * *

"Stephanie" Ranger kneels in front of the couch, looking at the small dense lump of sadness crunched facefirst into the corner.

 _Dios, if I touch her, will it make it worse? How can I not touch her. What do I do now._

Scrubbing his hands along his face, he leans his forehead on the couch near Steph.

"Stephanie, please talk to me." The magic word brought a stonefaced Steph into a sitting position on the couch. Feeling the movement, Ranger sits back onto his heels and looks Steph directly in the eyes. Taking her movement as permission he begins.

"I know you have never lied to me." Relieved at the microscopic nod he continues "And I have never lied to you about anything I could discuss." Again the microscopic nod. Relieved, he continues. "Going through your file, I saw all the paperwork you signed to work for Rangeman, and everything looked exactly as it should with two exceptions."

Steph reached for the bottle of water Ranger brought over to the couch for her, cracked it open and drank part of it. She nodded slightly so he continued. "I do not use that style of evaluation sheet, I use the standard BUPERS 1616/26 Evaluation/Counseling record form. Makes it easy on the guys - we computer generate them and it is in a format they understand. None of the other offices use that style either. Yes we do make comments both good and bad - you can't get better at a job if you don't know what you are doing wrong. However these forms are kept private between the reviewer and reviewee, they would never be posted on the board in the break room." Again with the small nod.

 _This seems to be going well. Keep it businesslike, Carlos, keep it businesslike._

"Second problem, I never wrote that letter, I never asked Diego to come to Trenton and take over, and I would never cut you off from Rangeman and never ever discuss problems between us with anybody but you. In general once we are in the wind, we have absolutely no contact with anybody in our civilian lives as it is too dangerous for both them and us. Sometimes we can pass messages through our handlers and rarely get messages passed to us through our handlers but we have been totally out of contact with everybody for the past 18 months."

Steph uncurled more upright and a tear made a silver track down along her nose. "So what is Diego doing here?"

"I don't know, but I need to find out. Did you know Joe called and left me a message about a year ago?"

"No, how did he leave you a message that Diego didn't intercept?"

 _Good, her spidey senses seem to be working._

Leaning forward, holding her face in both hands, wiping away the tear with a thumb, "Please don't get mad at him, but he had noticed that you call my personal cell number when I am in the wind, and you had called a few times using his phone. He called the phone company and requested records using the excuse they were part of an ongoing investigation and went through to find my number." Sitting back, I see little creases forming between her eyebrows as she thinks.

"Personal number?"

"I kept the number I originally gave you - a burn phone - specifically for you. Until Joe discovered it, you were the only person that had it. Ever. When I am away, it rolls into a computer program that saves the messages for however long it takes me to get back so I get every message, no matter how old."

"I guess if Joe felt he needed to call you I can't get mad at him. Why did he call?"

 _Now this is the Steph I know and love._

"He said, and I quote, there was something hinkey going on at Rangeman. Now I know Diego is up here, and first sidelined you into the file room and then fired you for what I know to be totally bullshit reason, and providing a forgery to back it up, there is definitely something hinkey going on." Steph leans back and gets her considering face on. Leaning even further back, she drapes her head back on the sofa in an upright version of her thinking pose.

"Are you OK?"

 _And can we be us again or am I really too late. Please not too late._

"It was Dickie, and Joyce and the Divorce from Hell, and all those public fights with Morelli all rolled into one. And at Rangeman, where I felt *safe* because you told me I was. I walk in and have the rug pulled out from under me all over again." Eyes closed, head leaning back Steph breathes slowly and gently as if she is waiting for something bad or painful to happen.

"Is there any way I can make this right? I did not mean for you to be betrayed, but it happened on my watch. You depended on me and I failed to keep you safe."

"Kill Diego."

Suddenly, the sound of Lester going "Yes!" followed by a slap and "ow" and "shhsh!" come down the passage from the study.

Steph snickers and lifts her head and looks at me. "I think the kids are listening in on Mommy and Daddy."

"Call them in and discuss what happened while we were gone?"

"If we don't they will sneak in to eavesdrop. We might all just get comfortable here. I don't think this is going to be easy to fix." She pulls out her phone and sends a short text.

* * *

Road to Nowhere - Talking Heads

Well we know where we're goin'  
But we don't know where we've been  
And we know what we're knowin'  
But we can't say what we've seen  
And we're not little children  
And we know what we want  
And the future is certain  
Give us time to work it out

[Chorus:]  
We're on a road to nowhere  
Come on inside  
Takin' that ride to nowhere  
We'll take that ride

I'm feelin' okay this mornin'  
And you know,  
We're on the road to paradise  
Here we go, here we go

[Chorus]  
Maybe you wonder where you are  
I don't care  
Here is where time is on our side  
Take you there...take you there

We're on a road to nowhere  
We're on a road to nowhere  
We're on a road to nowhere

There's a city in my mind  
Come along and take that ride  
And it's all right, baby, it's all right

And it's very far away  
But it's growing day by day  
And it's all right, baby, it's all right

They can tell you what to do  
But they'll make a fool of you  
And it's all right, baby, it's all right 


	17. Chapter 17

It's A Neighborhood Reunion Part 2

 **A/N - headed off until Monday, so this will have to old you til I get back.**

"Steph says the kids can come and join Mommy and Daddy in the living room," Ranger calls out. Les, Tank and Bobby come out to join Ranger and Steph in the living room. Steph rolls her eyes at him.

"I sent my partner a text, he should be up here shortly - he lives in one of the apartments on the floor below us." Steph notices a flicker of jealousy in Ranger's face and adds "His boyfriend is working tonight so he may have gone out to get something to eat."

"Partner?" Ranger asks.

"All part of what happened in the 16 months you have been in the wind." Steph's stomach gives a huge growl, startling the guys.

"Shit, we ate your dinner, didn't we?" said Tank.

With a laugh Steph replied "You guys probably ate my dinners for the next week. I do the whole cook in bulk and freeze thing. I was planning on Ropa and Arepas for a few meals."

"What is that, Ella brought you the crockpot of stuff?" Les asked curiously. "I thought you couldn't cook."

"Nope, again all part of what happened" Steph was interrupted by the lock tumbling and the door opening. Tank turned and partially drew his sig.

"You need me for something Estefania?"

Seeing Ranger he pulls a knife and starts to close in on the living room with a deadly look on his face.

"Hector!" Steph yells "Stop! It wasn't Ranger, it was Diego screwing with me for some reason."

"Only for my Estefania. If she says it is not your fault for her broken heart, I believe her." Hector puts away his knife, and moves over to one of the seats at the kitchen work table.

Steph starts "Let me explain. [pause] No, there is too much. Let me sum up."

Bobby shakes his head "She must be feeling better, she is quoting Princess Bride at us."

"Things started out OK - I was doing more and more research for Rodrigues, with Joe hooking up with this cute redheaded nurse named Anita, Mom finally started backing off from pushing Joe, but she started with the Bachelor Trenton show again. Grandma Mazur kept running off to gamble, which made Dad happy because she wasn't there." Steph got up and headed to the kitchen and rummaged for something that got nuked. Heading back, she sat down and started eating some sort of stir fry.

"We heard your voicemail that she died - I am so sorry we weren't here for you. Was it a stroke?" Bobby asked.

"No she had an aneurysm in her brain explode. It was fast. We were in the ER, and they moved her upstairs to take pictures and she died in the machine. She just thought it was a horrible headache." Steph looked sad. "I would have liked you all to have been here, but Hector and my regular guys were here with us."

"You said everybody is dying, who else died?" asked Tank.

Steph snickered. "Well you are going to like this, it is pure Grandma Mazur."

Steph put her bowl down on the table and finished off her bottle of water. The guys all shifted around on the couch and got comfortable. Ranger sat next to Steph with some space between them. He laid his hand on the surface of the couch so his fingers were a bare inch from Steph's leg. Hector wandered into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. Steph absentmindedly reached to hold Ranger's hand.

"I went to Stiva's to make the arrangements, Grandma Mazur had left an envelope with me for when she passed on. She told me she didn't want Mom making the arrangements because she would put her into some old lady rags and have a closed casket funeral. When I got there, Dave and Scooter had already brought out a small suitcase that had her wedding portrait, and her favorite lavender track suit, and her favorite lavender Keds hi-top sneakers. I was afraid to ask about underwear. I really didn't want to visualize my grandmother in a purple thong." All the guys made sounds of agreement.

"Well, I got home and found poor Rex had died while I was gone. I was pretty broken up and I called and asked Scooter if I could stop back, wrapped Rex in a paper towel and put him in a plastic bag and headed back. Hector met me in the lobby and went with me. We got there, and I asked if we could tuck Rex down at the foot of the coffin. I just couldn't toss him in the garbage, he meant so much to me so I thought that he could keep Grandma company."

Hector brought Steph a cup of coffee fixed the way she liked it and headed back to the kitchen.

Drinking some coffee, she continued "Scooter agreed, he said he thought that Grandma Mazur would find it absolutely hysterical. I also brought along that paracord rosary you made me to show me how to make them for the Ranger Rosary project. I swapped it out for the ivory one she normally carried. Hector gave Scooter his bandana to replace the white lace hankie Burg propriety would have her holding. He said he would wrap Rex in it and have her holding the paracord rosary."

Tank looked confused.

"When a woman gets buried in the burg, she will always be holding her rosary and a lace hankie in her hands." Steph explained.

"So ... you grandmother was buried holding a dead hamster wrapped in a gang bandanna and a paracord rosary while dressed in lavender hi tops and running suit?" Ranger asked curiously.

"And her hair had been chopped to 3 inch spikes, dyed blackberry with orangy red tips." Steph added. "My mom had a cow the Friday afternoon when she saw it."

Everybody started laughing. Steph got up, went to a box on the mantle and retrieved a small purple velvet bag. Sitting back down, she handed it to Ranger.

Ranger opened it, and an antique ivory rosary slithered out into his palm.

"I want you to have it, she always liked you and thought you were my best friend."

"Thanks, Babe, it actually means a lot to me." Ranger tucked the rosary back in the bag and pocketed it.

"And my guys were great, the eight of them and Hector showed up and stuck with us until closing. Two guys always stood up with us near the coffin and the others wandered around making sure everything stayed quiet. Joe and a lot of the cops also showed up, and Joe of course glared at all my friends. Hector was there, and we even had Vito and Harry the Hammer show up for a bit. Some of Hectors friends, and Lula and some of her ho friends came too. They were pretty nervous with the cops being there but it meant a lot that so many people showed up. Lots of Grandma's friends from the burg showed up too."

"I bet Joe was pissy," commented Bobby. "He doesn't like any of us."

"Saturday was about the same, though my guys all showed up in dress uniforms - 6 Army and Hal and Cal in Navy uniforms. My dad was thrilled, he didn't realize almost all your guys were military."

"Well, some are from the penal system as Joe likes to point out," Ranger said.

"He sort of shut up when he saw the uniforms and all the medals. The other cops also looked surprised. Mom still kept whining about all the thugs and disrespect. Can't please her so I stopped trying."

"Proud of you, Babe."

"Though I am not entirely certain what it meant, each of my guys gave Dave a pair of those shorts you guys wear in the gym, and a picture. Something about getting groped enough times they figured she earned her panties?"

Lester fell off the couch laughing. "Holy shit, the "package contest" pictures."

"Do I really want to hear this, Santos?" Ranger commented.

"We all got really bored one evening, and Grandma had kept asking Steph who had the best package, so we got one of the cameras and everybody took pictures because nobody wanted to hold a short arm inspection in person."

Ranger sighed. "So your grandmother is also buried with 8 pair of soffee running shorts and pictures of my guys junk, a dead hamster wrapped in a gang bandanna and a paracprd rosary wearing a lavender track suit, lavender hi tops and with her hair dyed purple with orange tips."

Steph looks like she is thinking about something. "Yup, pretty much sums it up."

"So, normal for her?"

"Yup."

"Open casket?"

"Yup"

"And you mom's head didn't explode?"

"Nope, but I bet she was ironing the toilet paper when she got home."

"Babe."

* * *

Dropkick Murphy Going out in style

I've seen a lot of sights and traveled many miles  
Shook a thousand hands and seen my share of smiles  
I've caused some great concern and told one too many lies  
And now I see the world through these sad, old, jaded eyes

So what if I threw a party and all my friends were there?  
Acquaintances, relatives, the girls who never cared  
You'll have a host of rowdy hooligans in a big line out the door  
Side by side with sister barbara, chief wells and bobby orr  
I'd invite the flannigans  
Replace the window you smashed out  
I'd apologize to sluggo for pissing on his couch  
I'll see mrs. mcauliffe and so many others soon  
Then I'll say I'm sorry for what I did sleepwalking in her room

You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You can take my urn to fenway spread my ashes all about  
Or you can bring me down to wolly beach and dump the sucker out  
Burn me to a rotten crisp and toast me for a while  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style  
You may bury me with an enemy in mount calvary  
You can stack me on a pyre and soak me down with whiskey  
Roast me to a blackened crisp and throw me in a pile  
I could really give a shit - I'm going out in style

Spread all my ashes about  
Dump the sucker out  
Toast me for a while  
I'm going out in style


	18. Chapter 18

This Wasn't In Your Plan

Shaking his head in disbelief Tank asked "So you got the apartment while we were gone. From the money from Rangeman?"

"No, actually Grandma Mazur had some money and bought the building, and I got everything from her. Well, almost everything."

"Almost everything? What else did you get?" asked Lester. "And how does Hector fit in?"

"Well, about the time Grandma Mazur died, and things started going to hell at work - Diego shuffled me down to the file room, and I did mail, files and front desk. Hector he more or less left alone for a bit."

"When did Diego arrive?"

"Beginning of March, just barely 3 months after you all left. He showed up with a bunch of paperwork and some sort of notes from you telling him some changes you wanted to make. General stuff at first - he sent Cal back down to Miami, and swapped some guys between branches. Oh, and he had everybody given some sort of physical."

Hector looked grumpy at some memory "The doctor was not a good person. Tattoos does not mean drug use."

"Ah, yes, Hector and a couple of the others with tattoos got weekly piss tests - for insurance purposes, in case of drug use. As if anybody working for Rangeman would do drugs and risk losing an excellent job." Steph looked vaguely offended at the whole idea.

"So you actually own the whole building?" asked Ranger. "That is a fairly big investment. Did you hire a manager?"

"Actually there is a real estate company managing the rental part, and Dillon ended up out of a job when the guy sold off our old building. So he has an apartment on the ground floor and is the maintenance manager, and I have the whole top floor. There are 20 other apartments total. I actually got to design my place myself." Steph looked happy. "I finally have a bathroom that isn't a refugee from the 70s!"

"How big is it?" asked Lester.

"Well, I have the two main bedrooms for me and my nieces, we each have our own full bathrooms and walk in closets. They come and visit me fairly often though they don't spend the night all the time. If I was not careful I think Val would dump them on me all the time. I have two guest bedrooms that share a full bathroom as a Romeo and Juliette suite. And you saw my work room. I also have a nice utility room with the largest washer and dryer and chest freezer I could find." Steph finished her coffee. "The whole thing wraps around the center of the building, where the stairs and elevator are so it preserved the original hallway, and gives me emergency access to the hall from every part of the apartment using the original entrance doors for the four apartments that originally were on the level."

"Wow, this is huge. Did you plan for it to be this big?"

"Well, I figured that I had the space, if I had the guest bedroom for the girls, there wasn't any reason I couldn't add a couple extra guest rooms - the building has an emergency generator so that when the power goes out we still have electricity so my parents and Val and the Clown and kids can come over and we can weather out the snow storms."

"That is an excellent idea, Babe. And I even like the colors. The cream and oatmeal are a good overall background and the accent colors really work. Very restful but still light feeling."

"So, how does Hector and you actually cooking fit in?" Tank asked curiously.

Steph sighed "Well that sort of happened when someone nuked the bond office."

* * *

"Demolition Man" Manfred Mann

Tied to the tracks and the train's just coming  
Strapped to the wing with the engine running  
You say that this wasn't in your plan  
And don't mess around with the demolition man

Tied to a chair, (and) the bomb is ticking  
This situation was not of your picking  
You say that this wasn't in your plan  
And don't mess around with the demolition man

I'm a walking nightmare, an arsenal of doom  
I kill conversation as I walk into the room  
I'm a three line whip  
I'm the sort of thing they ban  
I'm a walking disaster  
I'm a demolition man


	19. Chapter 19

And I'm Feelin Good

"I beg your pardon?" Ranger asked, nonplussed.

"Well, I don't mean an actual nuke, but the police said that it was a command detonated binary explosive from the stuff that was left over. It was made of stuff that you can find at mining locations and road construction so it doesn't look like anything military. "

"Was anybody hurt?" asked Bobby.

"Well, Connie was off bonding out Mooner and Dougie, and Lula and I had just left to pick up lunch. Unfortunately that left Vinnie, and Joyce had just shown up for a nooner."

"Holy shit, did they live?"

"Nope, so the police think it was specifically targeted because the three of us had just left."

"So someone had it in for Vinnie?" Lester looked unsettled. "I know he was pond scum, but he didn't deserve to die."

"And as much as you hated Joyce, she didn't deserve to get blown to pieces either," said Ranger.

"Joe said he doubted it was anybody at Rangeman, the job would have been done a lot neater and with different explosives."

"Thanks, I think ..." Bobby scoffed.

"Well, it is true." Steph sighed. "So Harry the Hammer decided that he would like to reopen the bond office, and so we started negotiations. I knew I wanted to make some major changes, and we needed to replace the damned building again so I got my lawyer and he got his and we hammered out the details." Steph timed the word 'hammered' for when Les was drinking to get him to snort his water through his nose then snickered.

"Bitch..." Lester laughed.

"Well, we had Harry buy Mary Maggie's building and tore it down even though it was only slightly crispy, and combined the property with the bond store, that gave me the space to add a two car garage for the Bond Office vehicles. We use Big Blue to get skips, and we have a passenger van for doing courthouse runs."

"Courthouse runs?" asked Tank.

"Yup. The major change I made was in *everything*! The office still makes it's money from bonding out felons, but all four of us are salary and the money from picking up skips is split between Hector and I, but it really isn't enough to pay someone to pick up skips, really. We work with the Clown - he gives our felons their legal service. We call a week before their trial date to remind them to get paperwork and clean clothing ready. If they don't have a ride, we pick them up in the van and take them to court. Cuts down on missing by accident. We also prefer to bond out frequent fliers - we give them a discount rate for behaving, and Harry and Connie with 'family' ties make sure that the family bondees show up, and Hector and Lula make sure that our Comstock and Stark Street fliers behave, and I help make sure the burg fliers behave. If they give us trouble, they work on a three strikes policy. Each time they give us trouble, they lose their discount, and the third time, we refuse to bond them out again."

"Damn, that is sensible. And you really have fewer people skip out?"

"Yup. And with Hector as my partner, and with the training I have less trouble with those that do try and skip."

"Speaking of training, Beautiful, where did you learn that takedown move?" asked Lester.

"State of New Jersey has decided that all bond enforcement needs to get training and licensing, so the four of us took the course that they suggested over in Philadelphia. They brought in a bunch of trainers from local dojos and did a show and tell so everybody could see what was available. Connie and Lula decided to stick with yoga, Hector decided he was fine with his street skills and I went through and tried a couple different styles. I decided to stick with systema because it was all about the pushing, and shoving, and kicking.."

"Ah, so Black Friday Sales technique" laughed Lester. "Ow!" as Steph whacked him on the back of the head.

"And we worked a deal with Sunny's for a discount on using the range and selling back the used brass for reloads for target practice. My godfather Joe Juniak helped us all get concealed carry licenses, and we decided on uniforms - cargos in any color and polo shirts and a jacket when weather is cold, in any color with the Plum Bonds logo embroidered in them. We had a locker room with shower and laundry added on the second floor so we don't have to go around covered in crap."

"But that doesn't explain the cooking" said Ranger, looking fascinated.

"Well, the company we picked for the health insurance had a program where we go to Area 51 and have the aliens probe us.."

"What?!"

"Well, that is what it seemed like. They had some clinic give us every test known to man and I swear someone snuck in an anal probe in there somewhere. Once they figured out our overall health, they did a nutritionist consult, and set us all up in a neat cooking for idiots class so we could eat properly..."

"I'll believe that when I see it..." grumped Bobby.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who ate my weeks dinners ..."

"Ok, fine." Bobby heaved a sigh.

"So, self defense, shooting, cooking, running the bond office. Still, what happened with Rangeman? asked Ranger.

"Well, shortly after you guys left, Diego showed up with a bunch of paperwork, sent Cal down to Miami, Zip to Atlanta and a bunch of new guys replaced some of our guys. Then he started shifting us around and then a bunch of us got fired. I was able to hire Hector since I knew I had the bond office in the works, so the four of us were ok. Last I really knew, Rangeman was still only handling the seriously high bond skips from True Blue bonds, Diego had some sort of contract with Les Sebring, and Plum handles up to about 50K and frequent fliers."

Hector added "We do not want some of the high bond skips that Rangeman still handles. I am not insane."

Steph added "And we really don't know what is going on with Rangeman. We got kicked, and life got strange and we have been running full tilt since then. I don't think it has really settled into anything like normal yet. Though I am glad you guys made it back alive."

* * *

"Feeling Good" - Nina Simone

Birds flyin' high, you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky, you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me.  
Yeah, it's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me, ooooooooh...  
And I'm feelin' good.

Fish in the sea, you know how I feel  
River runnin' free, you know how I feel  
Blossom on the tree, you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,  
And I'm feelin' good

Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know,  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean.  
Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean,  
And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me...

Stars when you shine, you know how I feel  
Scent of the pine, you know how I feel  
Yeah, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel..  
It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me  
[scat]  
And I'm feelin'... good. 


	20. Chapter 20

Nest of Bad Men

* * *

"And that leaves us needing a way to figure out what Diego is up to, and how to regain control of Rangeman. Is there any reason to think that the guys and I can't just walk up to the front door and in?" asked Ranger.

"Good question, theoretically it should be possible but do we want to go in blind?" Tank leaned back and looked thoughtful. "Do we have anybody inside we can get intel from?"

Steph looked thoughtful as well. "I really have tried moving on, so I really have no idea. Hector?"

"Well, why do we not use your issue laptop to use the observation system to look around?"

"What?!"

"Estefania, you have your Rangeman issued laptop sitting in your study. I installed and controlled security for the computer system at Rangeman. Do you really think I would not have put in back door access for myself in case of emergency?" Hector looked at Steph with amusement.

"Let's get to work then!" Ranger got up from the couch, held out a hand to Steph and aided her in getting up and they headed back to the study. Hector headed directly to the laptop, flipped it open and turned it on. The rest of the guys all grabbed chairs and sat, with Bob padding in and curling up on his cushion.

While Hector logged through various screens Ranger took time to look around more carefully.

"Looks like you babysit the girls a fair amount. I always wanted the big crayon pack but we always got the 32 or 64 packs. Lester, stop playing with the crayons."

"Val helps Albert out now the girls are old enough to come over after school. I can usually manage my days so I can do 3 pm quitting time a couple days a week if I need to. She keeps Lisa with her at Albert's office. I can do research here just as easily as at the office, and Hector's partner Matt works from home, so working up here is fine with Hector as well."

Hector announces that he is in, and chatting stops as he flips around through the internal feeds.

"Well, it is evening, it is fairly quiet. The usual four guys are on monitor. I don't recognize the duty manager," freezing the feed on an office with a mid 30s looking man with medium length blond hair wearing Rangeman black working on paperwork.

Ranger looks closer to make sure "Max from Miami, not one of Diego's really close friends that I know of. He was hired by Rafe about two years ago, Navy."

"SEALs?" Tank asked.

"No, Torpedoman and rescue diver. If you can pull up personnel records we can see if he had any specialties further than being able to pass the Rangeman quals. I seem to remember he preferred MMA style."

Hector resumed flipping through feeds. Ella headed back to the elevator with the kitchen cart, Brett and Gene driving into the garage, Vince and someone Ranger didn't recognize offhand heading out.

"We could try just showing up and talking our way in, but I would prefer to fob our way in. None of us have our fobs, and I bet Diego changed the programming on them in the computer locking us out."

"Not a problem," Steph said. "Field trip!" She got up and made little come along finger waves at everybody. Looking puzzled, everybody got up and followed her out. The little parade wended their way down the stairs and out the front door, through the park where they ended up back at the bond office. Steph fobbed off the alarm system and unlocked the door, and flipped on the lights.

The office looks absolutely nothing like it had before. The walls and ceiling were painted a soft cream, the floor was covered in a light bamboo flooring and the seats were comfortable looking office seating enameled in the same cream as the walls with dark plum colored microfiber cushions. There were two desks facing each other, and another two desks, one set up as a receptionist's desk and one tucked behind that. A small washroom was neatly placed under the stairs up, and beside the receptionist's desk was a small coffee station for customers. Steph went over to her desk and bent down, hidden from view so Ranger wandered over to watch. She reached down and flipped up a section of flooring and exposed a small floor safe which she opened. She pulled out a small zippered Hello Kitty pencil case, then closed and locked the safe, and flipped the flooring back down.

Looking up and seeing Ranger watching her "What?"

"Nothing Babe, just looking. I like what you did with the place. Lula is working out as the receptionist?"

"Yup, we do everything on computer so there is no physical filing, Connie takes care of the collateral and collecting the money for the bonds, and drops the cash off at the bank on her way home in the evening. We store the collateral upstairs, and that is also where the locker room and break room are."

"Very nice. I am not afraid of getting some random STD here any more!" Lester joked.

"I agree, never knew what Vinnie might have lurking in his office back then," commented Bobby. "Looks more upscale too. Not like a 'felon of the month' clubhouse."

"Well we still do have a lot of felons through here, we just tend to get locals and lower level ones. We really do try and work with them to keep them from skipping. The salary part makes it nice. They seem to prefer working with us and not getting hassled." Rolling her chair back closer to the desk, she zips open the case and pulls out her black Batman cell phone, and her fob, and lays them on the table. Looking up at the guys watching her with some amazement she commented "Diego asked for my *issue* fob, phone, stun gun and weapon. Ranger gave me these himself - these were not issue, so they did not have to be turned in. I left them here in case there were trackers on them someone might think they were here when the place blew and they got buried."

"Damn, that was an excellent idea, and yes they actually do both have trackers. So, Hector, is this something we can work with?" asked Ranger.

"Yes. We could go in now, but that wouldn't give us Diego. I think we need to keep an eye on things for a few days and see when we could catch Diego. Do you think we could try to reach Ella or Luis?"

"Well, we could but I would prefer to wait until they were outside of the building, at Costco or someplace we could speak with them away from Rangeman and not in a Rangeman vehicle," Steph said, thinking out loud. "The Rangeman issued phones can perhaps be listened in on, we already know the vehicles have trackers and dash cams that also record sound that the control room can listen in on. If we approach them when they are out shopping, as long as there isn't anybody with them we can probably manage to get away with it."

Ranger sat and thought for a few minutes.

"OK, how about we put the phone and tracker back for now, and head back and keep an eye on the office. We need to find a time when we can roll in and get Diego, or pick him up outside the office. If Steph doesn't mind us setting up in her office, that is. Though we could borrow the laptop and go back to Tank's house if she prefers." Ranger walks back and forth. "I hope that we can get this mess resolved as soon as possible."

Steph thought briefly.

 _Great. Though he is giving me the choice to help him or not._

"I do have the spare bedrooms that the four of you can use, go ahead and get your clothing and meet back at my apartment. I will put these back in my hidey hole and close up the bond office."

The men leave, heading back to the parked vehicle. Steph reopens her stash and puts the little zippered bag back, and secures it. She closes down the bond office again and heads back across the park to her apartment.

* * *

"Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)" - The Hollies

Saturday night I was downtown  
Working for the FBI  
Sittin' in a nest of bad men  
Whiskey bottles piling high

Bootlegging boozer on the west side  
Full of people who are doing wrong  
Just about to call up the DA man  
When I heard this woman sing a song

A pair of 45's made me open my eyes  
My temperature started to rise  
She was a long cool woman in a black dress  
Just-a 5'9, beautiful, tall  
With just one look I was a bad mess  
'Cause that long cool woman had it all 


	21. Chapter 21

Dreams of Dragon's Fire

"So, all the beds are made up. Plenty of towels and whatnot in the bathrooms. Make yourselves at home and hopefully we can catch Ella and Luis heading out to shop tomorrow morning." Steph puttered around nervously.

Ranger thought fast "Tank and Bobby can have the two single rooms, Les and I can use the girl's bedroom."

"Damn, man. I thought we were done with sleepovers ... " Les whined with a smile.

"And we haven't had open bay barracks since boot, your point?" Ranger lifted an eyebrow and looked at his cousin.

"Fine." Les grumped off down the hall with a fake glower on his face. Closing the door to the corner bedroom he snickered.

"So we will get a fresh start in the morning. You and Hector just do what you would normally do, hopefully if anybody is watching you guys still they won't catch on we are back and snooping." Ranger moved closer to Steph, and kissed her gently on her forehead. "Thanks for helping us out. I know you must still be pretty raw over what happened. I really never meant anything bad to happen to you."

With a sigh, Steph leaned into Ranger's chest. "I know, and I want us to get back to where we were, but it is going to take time." She moved back and turned towards her room. "Night."

"Sweet dreams, Babe," and Ranger headed into the other bedroom and firmly shut the door. He pulled out his sat phone and hit a speed dial number. "I need a favor ..."

* * *

"Enter Sandman" - Metallica

Say your prayers, little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone

Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the Sandman he comes

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the Lord my soul to take

Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Grain of sand

Exit: light  
Enter: night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never never land


	22. Chapter 22

Solvet saeclum in favilla (Heaven and earth in ashes ending.)

A/N - angel of peace - gabriel cohen; angel of war - michael cohen [horribly scarred from torture]  
original characters belonging to ShellSueD from her fic A Glimpse in Time

* * *

A sat phone vibrates in the pocket of an etherially beautiful slender blond with chiseled features. The Angel of Peace being busy at that moment let it roll into voicemail.

* * *

The Angel of War slowly picked his way down from the ruined church steeple where he had been enthroned with his favorite weapon. Picking his way through the ruined bodies of the Cartel soldiers to his brother his eyes scan the area as he continued keeping his brother safe.

Flicking blood off of his hands, the Angel of Peace pulls his phone out of his pocket, flips it open and speed dials his voicemail. Listening to the short message with interest, he hangs up and speed dials another number.

"Ranger."

"We will be there in 12 hours."

He shuts down his phone and turns to his brother and they walk out of the field of death, getting into the helicopter belonging to the now dead Jefe of a now extinct cartel that made a drastic mistake. As they lifted off, they paused briefly as the Angel of Death pressed the detonator and the compound blew up in a spectacular display of fire and destruction observed only by the flies that had been settling in for the feast.

* * *

youtube dot com/watch?v=Dlr90NLDp-0 This is a rendition of the famous 13th century Latin Catholic hymn, "Dies Irae" (or, "Day of Wrath," about the Second Coming of Christ and Judgment Day). This rendition is off the 1994 CD, "Ego sum Ressurectio," and is difficult to find.

Dies irae, dies illa Day of wrath and doom impending.  
Solvet saeclum in favilla, Heaven and earth in ashes ending.  
Teste David cum Sibylla. David's word with Sibyl's blending,


	23. Chapter 23

Mit dir stehen die Sekunden [With You the Seconds Stand Still]

* * *

Following the plans hatched the earlier, Steph goes along as if nothing had changed. Hearing the alarm going off, Steph stumbles out of bed and goes into the bathroom to get ready for work. Small sounds from the rest of the apartment show the guys are already up and working on their surveillance. Steph heads into the living room, following the smell of breakfast only to freeze at the sight of two figures standing in the shadows.

"Ranger ..."

"Babe, I would like you to meet Gabriel and Michael Cohen. I asked them to come and help us out." Ranger slid a plate onto the bar and turned to fix Steph a coffee.

Her berg upbringing kicking in again Steph holds out her hand to the closer brother Gabe " Hi, I'm Steph. Thanks for coming to help us." She turns to the second brother and her heart jumps into her throat. This brother is horribly scarred. "Do you both have a place to stay or would you like to stay here? I have 2 more beds available..."

 _I hope I can do this without showing how nervous I am, what ever could have caused those horrible scars..._

Gabe speaks as Michael fades back slightly "Thank you, I know you didn't plan on turning your apartment into barracks, but it will help us if we can all stay close together." He picks up both duffles as Steph turns to lead them to the larger bedroom. "You have a beautiful apartment, did you decorate it yourself or use a decorator like Ranger?"

"I designed and decorated it myself. It is the entire top floor of the building and was originally four apartments." Steph knocks then opens the door to the girl's room. "Les and Ranger are in here as well, and there is a bathroom through that door."

"Thank you, Go back, I don't need to keep you from your breakfast. I will be back in a minute."

Steph heads back to the alluring smell of breakfast.

* * *

Ranger flips a finished omelet out onto the plate and pushes it across the bar to Michael and starts cracking eggs for the next.

"Babe, I asked Gabe and Mike to shadow you until we get this wrapped up. I need to know you will be safe in case Diego finds out we are back."

"They are a bit striking looking ..." Steph starts, then stops. "I mean, Six foot twin blonds are not really that common in Trenton!"

A gentle snicker comes from Michael as Gabe reaches over her shoulder and steals Stephs toast.

"Holy shit! Make some noise, dammit!" Steph presses hand over her heart.

"Babe, the Angels are the best in the business. They work almost exclusively in Central and South America. How good do you think they have to be to blend in the jungle?" Ranger pours and fixes a coffee and slides it over next to the plate in front of Steph. "Please?"

Steph looks at Ranger's eyes, and sees the stress lines around them and takes pity on him. "OK, they can hang with me. I could pass one off as a possible BEA applicant. I can set him up on the computer learning to run searches."

Gabe looks at Michael and an unseen signal passes between them.

"I will find a spot where I can watch the office, and if you take Gabe with you to show him how to do the job that will keep you covered." Michael walks around the bar to set the plate in the sink.

"If we work it right," Gabe continues, finishing Michael's thought "we can change off jobs to keep you covered and as long as we are only seen from a distance nobody will know there are two of us."

"Damn Ranger, that is creepier than your usual ESP ... but it is a good idea." Steph finishes off her omelet and walks her plate over to the sink and heads to her office to finish getting ready for work. Les is sitting at the table flicking through the camera feeds checking out the goings on in the Rangeman building.

* * *

"So, you have met the Angels?" asked Les.

"Angels?" Steph asked in confusion.

"Gabe has been called the Angel of Peace and Michael the Angel of War. Michael is probably the best sniper in the world and they got used frequenty in hostage negotiations, Gabe would gear up and go in to talk, and Michael would stand by to take care of keeping him safe."

"So what happened to..." Steph started.

"Michael? Not entirely my story to tell, just Michael got captured and tortured, the government decided that this was a perfect time for denial so Gabe came to Ranger and we went and rescued Michael from the cartel."

"I am glad he was rescued. Nobody should be abandoned." Steph's mother hen instincts speaking.

"Most of the contracts we do when we go into the wind could result in us being abandoned."

"But you would do your best not to leave anybody behind?"

"Yes, but there is always a chance that nobody would come back. Just a phone call."

"But I promise I will try everything I can to come home to you Babe," Ranger reached a hesitant hand towards Steph's neck. At the touch, she leaned back into his chest and sighed. He relaxed and closed his eyes. Les tilted his head and gave a small smile at seeing the small measure of comfort the pair gained from each other.

"So off to work, I feel like one of the Seven Dwarves ... maybe a chorus of Hi Ho..." Steph started. "I will get Gabe and head off."

* * *

A/N - I know there doesn't seem to be a lot going on between Carlos and Steph, but it is there if you look real close =)

Ohne dich (Without You)

Lyrics ©2004 Rammstein.

Ich werde in die Tannen gehen  
Dahin wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen  
Doch der Abend wirft ein Tuch aufs Land  
und auf die Wege hinterm Waldesrand  
Und der Wald er steht so schwarz und leer  
Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht

Auf den Ästen in den Gräben  
ist es nun still und ohne Leben  
Und das Atmen fällt mir ach so schwer  
Weh mir, oh weh  
Und die Vögel singen nicht mehr

Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein  
Ohne dich  
Mit dir bin ich auch allein  
Ohne dich  
Ohne dich zähl ich die Stunden ohne dich  
Mit dir stehen die Sekunden  
Lohnen nicht ohne dich

Unofficial Translation ©2004 Jeremy Williams.

I'm going to go into the fir trees  
There where I last saw her  
But the evening is throwing a cloth upon the land  
and upon the ways behind the edge of the forest  
And the forest it is so black and empty  
Woe is me, oh woe  
And the birds sing no more

Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it

On the branches in the ditches  
it's now silent and without life  
And breathing becomes oh so hard for me  
Woe is me, oh woe  
And the birds sing no more

Without you I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you I count the hours without you  
With you the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it without you


End file.
